Columbus
by Dr. Green
Summary: A crew of 13 members are on a mission to find minerals and other resources for fuel and other uses for their company, Weyland-Yutani. As they approach the seemingly uninhabited moon of Acheron, they discover a horrifying creature.


Day 1, June 21st, 2049: The Arrival of the _Columbus_

Chapter 1: Exsomnis (Sleepless)

_**BEGIN TRANSMISSION**__…AN ELITE CREW OF 13 MEMBERS IS APPROACHING A MOON KNOWN AS ACHERON, FORMERLY LV-246, TO TAKE AND BRING BACK MINERALS AND OTHER RESOURCES NEEDED FOR THEIR COMPANY, WEYLAND-YUTANI, IN ORDER TO PROVIDE A FUEL SOURCE FOR NEW SHIPS. THE CREW'S SHIP, THE COLUMBUS, IS NEARING THE SEEMINGLY UNIHABITED MOON…__**END TRANSMISSION**_

Travelling for nearly 40 light years, it's needless to say that I, Cassie Knight, executive officer of the _Columbus_, was tired. I also knew that this mission would make me tired too; seriously, searching for minerals was _not _my cup of tea, though my boyfriend, the ever cunning co-pilot Roger Halifax, would be with me on this journey. So when I awoke from stasis, a smiling Halifax across from me did ease my presence. However, my happiness quickly faded as I tried to stand up. My stomach seemingly contorted into a knot, and vomit flew from my mouth and onto the floor.

"Ugh! You couldn't have waited until you got to the bathroom?" Asks Young, who is, directly to my right, is gagging. I'm about to apologize when another round of vomiting rages through me. Vertigo takes me full throttle and I try to grip the stasis bed, but my grip fails and I'm about to fall over when Jarvis, the _Columbus's _Android, is suddenly by my side and supporting me.

"Thank you Jarvis," I sputter.

"Of course, Ms. Knight," He says, almost robotically. The thought is quickly pushed out of my mind as I remember he's the android; and I'm sure he would be offended. Jarvis brings me over to the table where Maggie Young, our lead scientist, and Jonathon North, the pilot, are already eating their breakfast. Young looks up as she sets down her spoon in her bowl of oatmeal.

"You look like shit," She says. She then proceeds to pick up her utensil and spoon herself some oatmeal.

"Thanks," I say. Normally, I'd be upset if someone called me shit. But quite frankly, Young is known for her honesty and snappy remarks – so I let the comment slide off my back like running water. North, who, honestly, is much more enjoyable, asks me if I'm OK. "Yes, I'm fine, really." I state, grabbing a banana and peeling of the yellow and brown-speckled skin and taking a huge bite. He simply nods, though the look of concern is still etched on his face.

"I'm going to turn off the auto pilot," North states. "I believe we are getting closer to Acheron." He stands, grabbing an orange before winking at Young – to which she blushes a deep red – and walks off to the cockpit. I look at her now, as she furiously eats her oatmeal, and when she looks up at me, I quirk an eyebrow. She immediately gets up and nearly runs to the door, pressing the button to open it. She looks back, (a poor choice), and I grin. Her face contorts with embarrassment and rage, and leaves. Laughing, I take another bite of my banana, only to feel hands on my shoulders. Tensing, I look up to merely see Halifax.

"Hey, relax. It's just me," He smiles, and my heart melts. He sits right next to me, and pours himself some coffee and adds some milk. He kisses me full on the lips, scaring me for a second – I mean, it's not even 7 o'clock in the morning – and immediately I hear a cough. Startled, I look up to find a man, Captain Michael Ralston, grinning. I slap my palm on my face and I hear him laugh.

"Calm down, Knight. I was just checking up on my executive officer, who should've been at the cockpit." He says. I stand, awkwardly waving to Halifax, and leave. "You're coming too, Halifax, after all, you are the _co-pilot_."

So much for waking up without embarrassment.

After entering the cockpit and sitting down, I waited for the remaining crew members to arrive. Some people don't take stasis well. Huh. Maybe I shouldn't be talking. The next crew members to arrive are the engineers, Jarvis, who's in charge; Corbin Barringer; and Asa Iweala. They all sit together. Rebecca Slater and Darius Raj are the next to enter. Both are extremely brilliant – even if Raj is only in college (he is a medical assistant, personally picked out by Young). They find Young and sit on opposite sides of her. The last to arrive are our security officers, placed on this mission by the bosses of the company, even though this is merely a science mission. Anyway, the two – Amanda Zeddler, a tall woman with brownish hair and built like an ox, and Elijah Ockley, who surpasses both Zeddler's height and build. They stand in the back with both arms crossed behind their backs. Rolling my eyes, I stand by Ralston as he talks of the mission.

"I know this may seem odd to you all, us travelling 39 light years for simple materials. But if this is our mission, so be it. The pay isn't bad." Some laugh while others simply smile. This, in fact, is an unusual mission. Though it doesn't bother me. Ralston's right – the pay is great, though I wouldn't say the same for the engineers. Their pay is terrible. But a job's a job.

"Ahem, captain, but we have arrived at Acheron," North says, and everyone looks out the window and at the moon. Its bluish-white surface illuminating the blackness that surrounds it. There are no visible stars in sight. _This _is where supposed minerals are going to be? It's a rock.

Or so we thought.


End file.
